What They Don't Know, Won't Hurt Them
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: This is more of an Ed/Leighton fic, but I decided to post it here because it does have to do with Chuck and Blair as well. Ed and Leighton giving into their attraction while sneaking around. Does have some C/B stuff too.


What They Don't Know, Won't Hurt Them- Oneshot-Ed/Leighton/RPF

**A/N: I have never written a RPF fiction before, but I am very happy by the way this one turned out. It was all give to me as a prompt by a friend and I'm glad that it was. It made me go outside my comfort zone and now who doesn't like some Ed and Leighton sexy times? Ha. :D**

She likes him. She always has, but there's something different about it now. She knows there's a part of Chuck Bass buried deep inside Ed and she secretly likes that.

Leighton realizes that their relationship is different from the others. It's not the same, it's completely different from the one she has with Blake, Penn, or even Chace. The thing she shares with Ed is more intimate, physical, friendlier, and they just understand each other on a deeper level and share a closer bond, maybe that's because they have the majority of their scenes together, but she doubts it.

As soon as they had shot the pilot for _Gossip Girl_, she had liked him. Ed just had that quality about him. Everyone liked him and of course that included her. She was fine with just being his friend until a little episode called _Victor, Victrola_ happened. As she sat in the limo with the cameras all around her, she had tried to get into Blair's mindset, but all she could think about was Ed instead of Chuck. The way his face was looming over hers in the back of the limo, his intoxicating scent, and the way his eyes were glinting in a playful manner.

Then when it came time for the Blair to kiss him, she did, but it wasn't about the character at all and what the script told her to do. It was completely about her and what she wanted to do. As his mouth covered hers, his lips were demanding, like the script told them to be, but when his tongue slid into her mouth and mated with hers, that was something that was not called for. Leighton liked it, so she never mentioned it, she only wrestled for control of the kiss. The wrench of lust slammed deep in her gut and she was pretty sure that Ed felt the same way, although he never let onto anything. Then Josh had yelled, "Cut," and the scene had wrapped. She was inexplicably disappointed at this.

Nothing else happened between them, but she knew that they both still felt it. She was still with Sebastian and he had gotten together with Jess, but it was still different in a way. She had become jealous of Jessica and didn't like the feeling. It wasn't like anything could ever happen between the two of them.

And for over a year, nothing had. But over that time, the touches between them became more frequent, intimate, sensuous, and not to mention not so innocent anymore. Their on-screen kisses became explosive, fiery, and weren't as gentle, almost like they were lovers.

Leighton knew it was the beginning of the end for them and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to fight the attraction, or if she even wanted to anymore.

XOXO

A knock sounded on her dressing room door and she tightened the robe around herself more firmly. She opened it slightly figuring it was her assistant telling her that they were ready for her on the set. It wasn't. It was Ed. She sighed inwardly and opened the door all the way.

Her makeup had already been applied and she lightly pushed a stray piece of a tendril that had fallen down her back. She smiled. "Ed. Are they ready for us?"

He sauntered into the room and closed the door behind him. "Nah. They're going to be awhile yet before they need us."

She noticed that he wasn't dressed yet for the scene, so she figured it might be awhile. He had on one of his famous v-necks that showed off his abundance of chest hair that she found so sexy.

"What's up?" she asked, while sitting in the plush cushions of the sofa.

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his tight jeans. "Not much. I just got bored waiting for our filming to start and I wanted to find you," A grin lit up his face. "You are my favorite co-star, Leight."

She grinned back at him, she just couldn't help herself. "You're mine, too. How's Jess?" She forced herself to ask the question because naughty thoughts were starting to invade her mind. That was dangerous and she wanted to get back to a safe territory with him.

"Fine," he said with a dismissive shrug of his shoulders. "I saw your video."

"My video?"

He chuckled. "No, not that one. I saw the music video for _Good Girls Go Bad._"

Her mood instantly perked up. "What did you think?"

"I think that you looked sexy as hell." Ed exclaimed with a serious face.

She broke out laughing. "Really?"

"What are you laughing at? You know that you drive me crazy with your looks." His voice turned hot, and Leighton had to admit that she loved his accent. It drove her insane, but in a good way. It was just the right amount of sexy laced in with that incredible drawl of his.

He was still giving her that heated look and her heart started to thump wildly. It increased when he lightly placed his hand high on her thigh.

"What are you doing?"

"You already know that." He continued to caress her thigh and the tingles spread across her entire body. She told herself to stop him before things got out of hand, but she found that she couldn't and didn't want to. Maybe she should just be reckless for once.

His hand inched up her robe and he groaned with desire when he saw the lacy garters that she was wearing. "I want you so much, Leight."

Her breath left her, but she wanted the same thing as he did. She wanted to give into him for once, but she couldn't without putting up some kind of objection. "Ed, be reasonable. You're with Jess and I'm with Seb. We can't do this."

He planted himself down on the couch beside her and drew her legs into his lap. "Do you want me?" His voice continued to run shivers down her spine.

She was going to admit it. It was more than past time to do so. "Yes, but that isn't the point."

"We need to get it out of our system. We both know that we've been attracted to each other since the day we've met and it's two and a half years later, and it's still not going away. Just this once."

She continued to look into his dark hooded gaze. "It will ruin the dynamic between Chuck and Blair. You don't want that to happen, do you? Look what happened when Blake and Penn hooked up, it completely ruined Dan and Serena. I just don't want to see that happen to us."

Ed took her foot in between his hands and pressed it against the bulge in his crotch. "You know that wouldn't happen with us. We have too much chemistry, passion, and just undeniable magic between us. You're only saying that because you're scared and it's a flimsy excuse."

"But…" she started to protest, but didn't get very far before his mouth slammed down on hers. Her lips parted instantly and he gave her a slick, wet kiss that lifted her stomach and raised her to the balls of her feet.

Beneath the soft glow of light in her dressing room, she opened her mouth and touched her tongue to his. One of his hands moved from being nestled in her hair and down her back to her behind, drawing her close until the hard bulge of her erection pressed into her. Her robe parted, and he was rock-hard against her belly. She wanted Ed. She wanted his touch. His kiss. She wanted him deep inside her.

His hands moved to her shoulders, and he pushed her robe down her arms. It fell and pooled at her feet, and he grasped her nearly bare behind in both hands. A drugged moan came from her throat as she kissed him back and surrendered to the desire bigger than her ability to hold back any longer.

She finally broke the kiss and whispered, "Okay."

"Yeah?" he asked with a grin. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head. "Just this one though."

Ed tilted her face up and stroked her chin. "We both know it's going to be more than once."

She was about to argue, but his mouth covered hers and all rational thought left her mind. The kiss caught fire, turning into a hot and greedy free-for-all of slick mouths and deep, consuming pleasure. He plunged his tongue into her mouth as if he were inside her body, and her body responded with a hot, liquid ache between her legs that left her clinging to him and wanting more. It had never felt like this before and she knew that was because it wasn't with him.

"Fuck, Leight. I want you so much, baby." He managed to growl out, his voice hungry with arousal.

She wound her arms around his neck. "Me, too," She didn't want to wait any longer now that she had decided to have sex with him. "Don't make me wait any longer."

His eyes turned black with lust and he did what she asked.

Her greedy hands moved over him, his shirt, his shoulders, and just about everything she could reach. She broke the kiss long enough so that she could pull his shirt over his head, than her fingers ran all the way down his bare chest. Her hands touched him everywhere. The defined muscles of his chest, his hot skin. She slid her gaze over his hard chest muscles covered in dark hair, down his abs, and the darker brown happy trail that circled his navel and disappeared into the waistband of his jeans.

"Do you like what you see?"

Only a man confident of the answer would ask that question. "I do. Yes." She answered honestly and was rewarded with a sizzling gaze from Ed. She stood before him topless and with only a tiny pair of white panties on. She should feel self conscious, but she didn't. He leaned back as he stared at her with hot, hungry eyes.

She raised a brow, and he smiled, a predatory lift of the corners of his lips. "I love what I see." He reached for her and pulled her to him, settling the heavy weight of her breasts against his chest. Her nipples pressed into his hot flesh and turned up the heat in her liquid, achy places.

He lowered his mouth to hers once more. The kiss was wild and chaotic, much like Chuck and Blair were. It was harsh and sweet and drugging, two people giving in to a purely physical and consuming need until he groaned deep in his throat and pulled back. His breathing was heavy when he said, "Leight." The desire burning in his brown eyes made her feel alive and beautiful.

He pushed her shoulders down until she was lying on the sofa and he unbuttoned his pants and peeled them down his legs. He was wearing gray boxer briefs and his erection was clearly noticeable. As he kicked his pants aside, she moved to him and slid her hand down his belly and beneath the waistband. She reached inside and took his thick shaft into her hand. She felt the solid weight of his length as she slid her hand up his hot, velvet, cock.

He groaned deep in his throat and covered her hand with his, stroking it up and down until he couldn't take it any longer, and he moved her hand to his shoulder. He covered her body with his own and pushed her deeper into the sofa.

Ed murmured something against her throat, sweet words telling her how much he wanted her, how hard she made him, and how good her hands on him felt. He dragged his mouth across her shoulder, tasting her skin as he moved lower and kissed her breasts. The tip of his tongue licked her nipple before he sucked it into his hot mouth.

Leighton moaned his name and arched her back with mindless need. She ran her fingers through his hair, watching his heavy eyes as he kissed her breasts and sucked her puckered nipple. He worked her over until her breath was choppy, then he worked his way down her body. He kissed her belly and just below on her navel, his warm, moist tongue leaving a trail of fire.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as he left the sofa to kneel between her thighs.

"Tasting you, Leight." Was his gruff reply as he pulled down her panties down her legs, before he placed his hands beneath her thighs and lifted until her knees rested on his shoulders.

His hot breath brushed across her skin as he added, "You don't mind, do you?"

She swallowed hard and shook her head. He kissed her stomach and bit the inside of her thigh as he placed his warm palm between her legs, then slid his hand up until his thumb brushed her clitoris.

She moaned deep in her throat and felt his satisfied laugh against the inside of her thigh. He parted her slick flesh and placed his hand beneath her bottom. He raised her like a feast and brought his mouth down.

He was better than she had ever imagined at knowing how to use his tongue and how hard to draw her into his mouth. He teased and sucked until she almost came apart, then he slid a finger inside and touched her g-spot. She didn't know that he was going to be so amazing at pleasing her, and she came apart. "Ed," she called, as a fierce orgasm clinched her insides and spread across her body. Her spine arched off the cushions of the sofa, and he stayed with her until the last shudder shook her body. Then he brushed his mouth across her inner thigh and stood.

"I've wanted to do that ever since the first day of filming." He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a condom. "Are you ready for more?"

She should have felt guilty because she was cheating on her boyfriend and he was also cheating on his significant other, but she found that she couldn't feel that way. She had wanted him for too long and she was going to enjoy herself.

She felt boneless as she looked up at him. She should have felt sated, ready to roll over and go to sleep, but as she stared at his beautiful body and powerful erection, she wanted more. A lot more, and she knew that she would not be truly sated until she got it.

She sat up just enough to grasp his hand, pulling until he landed on top of her. His thick penis burned into her stomach as she kissed his throat and shoulder and pushed him onto his back. Their heated skin stuck together where it touched, and she took the condom from his hand and opened it. He was more than ready, and she fit the latex over the plump head and unrolled it down the long, hard length of him.

"I think you're going to like this." She straddled his hips, positioned herself, then slowly sat. He was big and extremely hard, and she took her time feeling every bulge and ridge through the thin latex until the head of his cock bumped her cervix.

His breath hissed from his lungs as his hands slid up her thighs and hips to her waist. "You look good up there. I like it already."

"It gets better." Slowly she raised herself, rocking her hips and sliding back down. She teased him with her body, clenching her muscles around him, drawing his flesh deeper, using him to build and stroke the sexual fire burning through her.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he tightened his grip on her hips.

She rolled and rotated her hips, feeding his need and hers, and looked into his drugged eyes as he watched her. She bent forward to kiss the side of his neck. Her breasts pressed into his chest, and she whispered into his ear, "You feel good. Hard. Huge."

He rolled with them until she was on her back looking up into his face. His fingers curled with hers, and his mouth came down hard. His tongue drove into her mouth as he drove into her body. She felt light-headed like she might pass out as he pushed her further up the couch with the powerful plunge of his hips. She tore her mouth from his, wrapped one leg around his waist, and matched him thrust for thrust. He propelled them towards orgasm, pushing again and again.

"Don't stop. Don't stop," she whispered with each hard stroke, until the first wave grabbed her and wouldn't let go as it rushed across her over and over for an eternity. It curled her toes and clenched her fists, and she opened her mouth on a silent scream.

He groaned words of pleasure and praise. He told her that she was beautiful and how good she felt inside. With one last powerful drive of his hips, he shoved into her and stopped. His grasp on her fingers tightened, and he buried his face in the side of her neck. His release turned his back and shoulder muscles to stone and elicited a final groan that seemed to come from the pit of his soul.

"Are you okay?" He asked, after awhile and when they both finally seemed to come back down to earth.

"Never better." And it was the truth.

XOXO

"What happened to this only being one time?" Leighton asked, as she stumbled into his kitchen while he kept trying to pull her clothes off.

He lifted his mouth from hers. "We both knew that was a crock of shit as soon as it came out of our mouths. It's never going to be only once, Leight. I think we both know that."

She looked into the face that she had gotten to know over the last several years and found that she didn't want it to be only once.

He lifted her on top of the kitchen table and she grinned down at him. She had told him a few weeks ago that this was one of her fantasies. Ed aimed to please.

He moved his hands up the outsides of her thighs and pressed his thumbs into the lace covering her crotch. "Your panties are wet."

"Are we really going to keep doing this?" She asked on an intake of breath.

He didn't answer her question because he knew that it was a flimsy protest.

"What if Jessica comes in here?" she figured that her question would douse the mood, but it did the exact opposite.

"She won't." He replied as his eyes burned into hers and they promised good, hot sensual things would be happening to her soon.

"What if she does, though?"

"Do you care?"

She pondered his question for a moment and found that she didn't. It would almost be welcome. "No." She slid her hands down his shoulder and arms and pulled her skirt above her waist.

Like always, desire surrounded him, hot and vital. Leighton felt the relentless force of it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He unbuttoned his pants in a hurry and pushed them and his white boxers down his thighs.

Leighton took the thick shaft of his penis in her hand and stroked it a couple of times, but she couldn't wait any longer. Every time they were together it seemed that she got more impatient for him.

Ed looked at her, fire and need and greed burning in his eyes as she positioned him. His mouth lowered to hers and his tongue thrust into her mouth as he entered her body, plunging so fully, so deep, that if she hadn't been so ready, he would have hurt her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he drove into her, again and again, hard and deep. She clung to him, welcoming each thrust of his pumping hips and feeling each stroke push toward orgasm.

Ed tore his mouth from hers and crushed her against his chest. His fingers tangled in her hair as he plunged into her one last time. He held her that way, tight against his chest, until their breathing returned to normal. "That was…" He spoke into the top of her head. "…I'm not quite sure, but I believe that was the best…I don't think I've ever come like that." He lowered his hands and rubbed the tops of her bare thighs. "Thank you, Leighton."

She pulled back and looked into his face. "You're welcome, but you did all the work."

"Yeah." A crooked smile twisted his lips. "But it's the kind of work I don't mind doing."

She matched his smile with one of her own. "Can we stay like this for awhile?" she asked, as she snuggled against his chest.

He placed an arm around her shoulders. "I was just going to ask you the same thing." They exchanged a look and both of they knew that this was going to have to come to an end sooner or later.

XOXO

They snuck around together for several months, but that soon became tiring. So she sat him down one Saturday afternoon after taping had commenced. They had broken up Chuck and Blair again, so they weren't even together much on the set. And Leighton suddenly realized why she had loved _Gossip Girl_ so much in the first place. It wasn't the script, or the plot, it was all because of him and she missed that.

He looked into her eyes and a part of him knew what she was about to say. "I still want you, Leight."

A sad smile crept over her face. "I still want you, too. A part of me always will, but we can't do this anymore. It's not fair to us, or especially Sebastian and Jess. We have to stop before someone finds out."

He drew her down next to him and placed his head on top of hers. "I know that we have to stop. One day you and I will be…" He couldn't get the rest of the words out, but Leighton knew what he meant. It was poignant in a way and the words were best left unspoken between them.

She gripped his hand. "Someday we will be." The though gave her comfort and it was enough for now. It wouldn't be forever, but by that time her and Ed would have figured things out and would know what to do with it.

She had fallen in love with him, just as he had fallen in love with her.

Finished.

**A/N: Feedback is always lovely. How did I do?**


End file.
